kami no Bijuu Harry Potter
by Rob-cb
Summary: Naruto visits the Harry Potter universe, and decides to kick the attention starved boy's ego down a notch, sexy happenings ensue


Well here I am again, this chapter is set a lot later in the story, which is why I chose to publish it separately, it will later be merged with the original story at a point that I find it fits

"BLA" is talking

'bla' is thinking

It had been a nice day so far, the sun was scorching hot, and even though the weather was nice by any stretch of the word, perfect even, in a stuffy house reeking of greed and gluttony, a boy named Harry Potter suddenly felt like ice went into his pants, the room got hot and stuffy, the skies brightened momentarily before clouds formed out of nowhere, completely blackening out the sun, forcing the streetlights on. Harry Potter was a wizard, but not just any wizard, he was a wizard that has withstood the curse of death, and was welcomed into the world of magic as a hero. this had been fortunate for the boy as he had been starved for attention for his entire life.

Suddenly he was the owner of a massive fortune, and he could leave the closet under the stairs that he had lived in for so long. Suddenly he was seen as a hero, without actually having to do anything for it, he had grown used to it now that his fourth year was about to begin, yet somehow he had the feeling that everything he had was about to go down the drain. Suddenly lightning struck right in front of the house, and as he watched a strong, ominous pressure suddenly swooped over the entire area like a blanket, he saw people on the street falling unconscious and all the normal sounds stilled.

From the place that was struck by lightning, a bright majestic white door formed from the ground, and when it opened a blond haired teen with white gloves stepped out, looked around with interest, before snapping his fingers and vanishing in a bright comet of light, heading straight towards the only place he could really call home, Hogwarts. He panicked before he remembered the anti magic protections cast upon the great castle, no magic no matter how strong could possibly break throught it, so it was safe.

Or so he thought...

Howards school of witchcraft and wizardry, Headmasters office, Somewhere in Scotland.

Albus Percival Dumbledore sat in his office, he still had much to do before the next year began, it wasn't just any year, it was the year that they were to hold the Triwizard Tournament. suddenly the mighty wizard felt a shiver go down his spine, like something bad was about to happen, and he was right, bad for him at least, for the decision he was about to make had severe consequences. The room grew immensely bright and a monstrous pressure crashed down upon him, leaving him barely able to breath as the light disappeared, leaving a blonde teen in its place, startling the headmaster. Dumbledore jumped up with surprising speed for his age and had his wand drawn before the teen could even blink. He held it up threateningly while glaring at the young man.

"Who are you, and how did you get past the charms?"

The boy only looked at him passively, not even bothering to answer the old man's question

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, i am here to... join the fourth year of your school."

The man looked suspicious, but answered cautiously.

"I am afraid i cannot do that, you are going to have to start at the first year just like everyone else¨

"But as the headmaster you have the authority, correct?"

The stern gaze of the headmaster was quite adorable really, the four foot beard only adding to his pathetic image.

"Indeed i do have the power to enter you into the fourth year, but i wont do it, no matter what you say."

The teen looked at the headmaster with a look that could sear right through your soul, before sighing and snapping his finger, instantly Dumbledore's eyes grew clouded and glazed over.

"i didn't want to do this, but now you are going to do just as i say..."

"Very well."

later

The school year is about to begin, all the students have arrived and the sorting ceremony was just about to conclude when somethong strange happenned, Dumbledore stood up and welcomed a new student into the fourth year! This means that whoever was entered into the school would not have to go through the first three years of school. Harry was unsettled and surprised, and the feeling he had on the night that man appeared was only stronger, even more so when it was indeed the blonde man who walked in, drawing gasps from all the female students as he flashed them an intoxicating smile. He sat down on the stool and the sorting hat was placed upon his head.

Naruto, of course had the choice of which house he would go to, he could manipulate the hat into doing his bidding with nothing but a glance after all, he had heard many interesting things, but he decided to go for Gryffindor, following the reasoning that such a chivalrous house would have many weak minded fools unversed in the ways of manipulation. he had also heard that the hero of the magic world, the boy who lived or something like that, was in the same house and year as he was, meaning that he could slowly ruin the boys life just for fun, all those hero types think they are so special. he would enjoy shattering that delusion.

He was sorted into Gryffindor of course, and he had already set his mind on one target in particular, her name was Hermione, she was Harry Potter's friend and Naruto suspected that he loved her. It would be the first dream to shatter to pieces. He had already started working on her, using his abilities to make no one notice when he switched some nameless student around so he could sit next to her, he was fairly sure he was well underway in his plan of making her mad with lust for him, until she took initiative, he had been teasing her, subconsciously increasing her desire of him with every smile, sentence or glance he gave her. He could already start to see her crack after just one evening. It was funny really, at first she only gasped like the other students, now she was stealing overt glances at him when she thought no one was looking, and blushing every so often at random times, of course he had set up another insurance, forcing her to have erotic dreams about him, so heavy that she would wake up in the middle of the night, and wouldn't be able to stop thinking about him, and as such she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. She would then go to the commons room to read a bit by the fire, and he would be there, sleeping. Of course he would wake up eventually and what would happen after was a guess at best. So there he was, feinting sleep, although he could still see the world around him.

Hermione's dream

the room was hot and sweaty, the blond stood before her, showing her a smile that made her heart beat faster and caused a smile to appear on her face, he embraced her and kissed her deeply, she felt all her little worries and problems disappear, and in its place came only pure bliss, she let him do as he pleased as he ravenously explored her body, stopping teasingly whenever he came somewhere naughty. Just as he was about to stick his hand down her skirt though she shot awake, noticing that she was incredibly wet, and that she appeared to be moaning, and no matter what she did, the dream did not leave her. finding she needed to cool down she put on a night robe, and went to the commons room to find someone to speak to, to keep her mind off the new student and her naughty dreams. She stumbled sleepily down the stairs, only to have her eyes glaze over as she smelled something.

Naruto 'saw' her come into the commons room, and smell the pheromones he had released, she moved closer as in a trance, as he had meant to. she breathed notably harder than normal as she approached the sleeping boy, she couldn't resist it, she moved as close as she could over him without falling or touching him and inhaled his intoxicating scent. Suddenly she lost her balance and fell right on top of him, startling her as she tried to get away from him, she didn't move however, now that her face rested just above his neck his scent was too delicious for her to ignore, suddenly he embraced her, and just like in her dreams she felt safe and wanted, she felt happiness coursing through her veins as she unconsciously lifted her head up in a desire to imitate her dream, and Naruto took the opportunity. He seized her lips with his own and she felt all her worries melt away and her veins coursing with pleasure, her eyes fluttered closed and she moaned needily into the kiss, but gasped as she felt his tongue slip into her mouth, before kissing back with equal vigor, pressing herself into him all the while.

Suddenly she felt the embrace tighten and his arms roaming her body slowly. his hand in her robe, his other hand on her panty clad ass, slowly rubbing it. She almost grew mad with need and she didn know why, and in desperation she jammed her hand down his pants and started to grope the large bulge he was packing. She gasped again as she felt his hand cup her shaved pussy through her panties, rubbing the slit slowly, making her moan in delicious pleasure, his hand slipped under her bra and slowly rubbed her left breast, making her mewl in pleasure. His hand slid in her panties and slowly he put his fingers in her again and again, she was going mad with pleasure as she came all over his hand, almost screaming his name but managing to keep it down. He turned her around in his arms and licked his fingers off with a groan that she found beautiful and with her head lying sideways on his chest with her nose in his neck, she drifted off to sleep, never realizing, that he still had his hand down her panties, and his other one on her breast.

Hermione awoke early from the best sleep she ever had, very early in fact, she guessed it was about 5 am, but she was confused when the window wasn't next to her bed, she was also confused when she noticed that it was in fact the commons room that she was in. She almost screamed when she felt him shift beneath her. she shifted as soon as she had calmed down only to notice his hands on her most sensitive places, she moaned at the unexpected pleasure and woke him up in the process. She yelped as she was turned around in his arms only to gaze into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. She felt her face grow bright red at his beautiful face, she could feel herself melting into his arms, he brought his lips to her and kissed her, it wasn't a lustful kiss, it wasn't heated at all, it was a very slow, very sensual soft kiss that made her heart beat twice as hard and her mind cloudy. She responded eagerly and draped her arm around his neck, clutching one hand in his scalp as the other tried to pull him closer, they kept it slow and sensual though, he gave her core two more prods and pushed his finger in once, causing her to moan into the kiss, before he slowly retrieved one of his arms and used it to embrace her better, using his other one to caress her breast softly to her great pleasure. When they parted a small trail of saliva connected them for but a moment longer before dissipating.

She looked at him with nothing but love and desire in her eyes. It was a nice feeling he had to admit, he looked back at her in the exact same way, she blushed bright red and snuggled up closer to him, only to reluctantly stand up an hour later as they heard noises upstairs, he gave her one final long kiss, and whispered in her ear:

"ill come find you later."

He looked her in the eyes as if waiting for a response, and she couldn't help but blush as she nodded happily, he smiled at her and snapped his fingers, disappearing as if he were never there. Hermione almost skipped around a corner before stopping and leaning on it while breathing heavily, a lopsided smile on her face for the entire morning. Causing her only friends to wonder what was wrong with her.

Naruto reappeared at the very top of the castle, it was sunny to his great pleasure. he laid in the sun for hours, making sure to send constructs that looked like him and transferred information to him to all the classes he was supposed to go to, they were basically like shadow clones only without the one hit dying.

Eventually, though, he got so terribly bored, and decided to cause some trouble, of course it wouldn't do to provoke anyone, one cannot be punished for self defense after all. He found the perfect victim, some random arrogant sixth year from Ravenclaw, he was pestering students all around, trying to intimidate people and sneering at the younger ones, he walked past him close enough so that the boy would be forced to stumble back and manipulated his mind and pride to get him to challenge him.

"HEY YOU!"

Naruto looked around quizically

"Who? Me?"

A vein on the boys' head was pulsing with anger as he yelled back.

"YES YOU! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!"

Naruto smirked, looking interested

"Oh really now? Any rules you wish to set for this match?"

The boy thought for a while, before nodding, still angry but more rational than he was before.

"We duel until one of us is unable to continue the fight or yields, no maiming or killing, besides that, anything goes."

A crowd of people had gathered by this time, anxiously awaiting the battle that was about to happen in front of them.

Naruto smirked and replied his affirmative, holding one of his hands in front of him a purple fire burst in front of him before solidifying into a long thin object. Unknown to his adversary and his spectators it was a sheathe, holding a perfectly forged katana. It was masterfully made but regular, it was already overkill enough as it was now.

The boy seemingly hesitated for only a second before nodding to his opponent. They put their backs to one another and slowly started walking away from each other, counting each step out loud until they both reached twenty. They both turned around, the boy reached for his wand, while Naruto, to the great awe of the crowd, unsheathed his katana. The sound of blade sliding against sheathe sent a shiver down the spines of everyone present. His adversary still had an angry face on, but soon Naruto's face turned into a mask of apathy, an expression that scared those around him. The boy launched spell after spell at Naruto but all were masterfully dodged and weaved around. Suddenly Naruto seemed to flicker from view, causing everyone to gasp in surprise as a glint of steel was seen around the other boy. They all quickly turned to look only to find Naruto standing behind the other boy, with his blade almost touching his throat.

"Yield"

was all he said, but it was all that was needed as the boy seemed to have wet his pants and he ran away crying, Naruto sheathed his sword and allowed it to evaporate in a flash of blinding light. He turned and walked away, right to that beautiful lake he saw, missing a redhead blushing while muttering to herself

"He's so cool!"

* * *

><p>Halfway to the lake Naruto had noticed that he was being followed, after covertly checking who it was he found out that it was a cute redheaded girl, wasn't she the sister of Harry's best friend Ron?<p>

He smirked evilly, he was going to have fun with this one. He continued as if he hadn't noticed her following him, and softly nudged her mind to make her continue following him. As he reached the beautiful glittering lake he immediately took off his clothes after making sure no one but the girl was around.

Ginny stared entranced as she saw the hot boy take off his clothes, she felt she had to leave, but somehow she could do nothing but stare at him, failing to catch a glimpse of his member as he never turned to her. Only when he was in the water waist down did he turn around, Dipping down, once he came up glistening from being wet, she saw his beautiful body and couldn't help but drool as he slicked his hair back. He was so muscled! She could only stare entranced into his deep blue eyes, almost wishing he would look right at her, even though she would get caught, just to have them gazing right at her. Like endless pools of water, shimmering with a depth that she could not comprehend.

She watched him for hours, as he swam and just relaxed in the cold water, never noticing that he had been subtly releasing a strong pheromone the entire time. After the first hour it had gotten to the point that she had forgotten that she was hiding, and she was now just sitting on the ground in a daze, her head constantly red from blushing as she saw his muscles flex as he swam, as she saw his body glistening with water. And finally the moment she had unconsciously been waiting for came, she tensed up in anticipation as he slowly walked to the shore, more and more of his body being revealed until the object of her interest, as much as she would deny it, was visible. If her jaw was able to drop any further it would have, he was huge! She forgot the world around her completely, never noticing him put on a pair of swimming shorts before walking over to her, his body still glistening wet.

Ginny awoke from her daze when she felt herself pulled up from the ground and pulled into a wet, strong body, only to find those blue eyes she so admired staring right at her. She could not help herself and melted in his embrace, she did not know why she was so attracted to him, but she sure as hell didn't mind if it made her feel this good. He shifted slightly and put one of his warm hands on her face, and she couldn't help but lean into his touch and release a quiet moan of pleasure. His voice was silky soft and she hung onto every word as he spoke.

"Well hello there, you have been very naughty haven't you?"

She blushed bright red but knew that there was no way she could hide it, so she nodded reluctantly.

"I'm sorry..."

he smiled warmly at her and stroked her cheek, causing her heart to go berserk as she let out another quiet moan of pleasure.

"Oh it's not so bad little Ginny, I must admit you have caught my interest as well, did you enjoy that little show I put on? "

Her eyes glazed over as she remembered, and she nodded absentmindedly.

"it's a bit unfair though isn't it. You getting to drool all over me, but me getting nothing..."

She looked down in shame, but his hand forced her to look up at him, and then he kissed her softly. Her heart almost exploded with the speed it was beating at, Ginny felt her soul sing in joy at the kiss, she felt her knees buckle and flung her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Ginny had kissed before but she had never felt something even close to this, normally it was just fun, this was pure ecstasy. He continued kissing her softly, slowly but surely deepening the kiss little by little. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she moaned, they fought a battle of domination until Naruto was victorious and invaded her mouth thoroughly. She mewled in disappointment as they parted. Naruto turned and started walking, Ginny panicked, he couldn't leave now!

"W-where are you going!"

she called out to him, desperation shining through her voice. Naruto turned around and smiled at her, before she could blink, he was carrying her bridal style, and he whispered in her ear.

"Do you trust me, Ginny?"

She looked him straight in the eyes, and whispered back.

"More then I should..."

"Can you keep a secret?"

She nodded reluctantly

"For you... I will."

Naruto smiled again, making her heart sear with joy. Suddenly a black portal opened below them, and they fell in, Ginny screamed in fright and passed out.

* * *

><p>Ginny awoke in a dark room, with shimmering lights all along the edges.<p>

"W-Where am I?"

She muttered, not really having her rationale back yet but trying to ascertain the situation all the same. She heard an unfamiliar voice answered behind her.

"We are in a place where no one will ever find us."

Ginny screamed in fright and grabbed the heaviest thing she could get her hands on and swung it at the dark voice. The chair she took struck true. But what she saw next shocked her, Naruto was there, lying on the floor wounded, looking at her like she betrayed him, with blood streaming out of his head from the hit.

"Ginny...W-why?"

before falling unconscious, Immediately Ginny jumped up

"NO! NONONONONONONO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

She looked around franticly, trying to find something to bandage the wound with, but to her amazement the wound closed by itself within minutes. At first she was relieved and laid his head comfortably in her lap, but as the adrenalin left her, she could not help but start sobbing. She didn't know why but it felt like her heart was being torn in two, like she could not breathe, and she couldn't help but realize that he may never wake up, and even if he did she probably ruined anything between them just now, another sob. She leaned down to kiss his lips, despair rising as he didn't respond. She knew he would never trust her again, and she somehow knew that she couldn't go without him anymore.

"Please"

she whispered

"Please forgive me, I'm so sorry..."

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

An unbelievable pressure crashed down on her, she looked at Naruto's head in her lap in shock, his eyes shot open, however they were not blue, they were a shining bright white, radiating power.

He looked right at her for what she thought was ages. Before Naruto spoke in a morphed heavy voice, a snarl on his face as he looked at her in anger

"You dare betray me, Ginny? "

She flinched at his cold tone and looked down in shame, tears streaming down her face.

"N-No... I-i didn't..."

His face grew angrier, and she just couldn't hold it in, huge, racking sobs shot through her body, she managed to look at him through teary eyes, showing her cheeks puffy and red from crying, trails of glistening liquid flowing down her face.

"IF I WERE ANYONE ELSE I WOULD'VE DIED FROM THAT GINNY!"

She flinched heavily from his thunderous voice, her sobs grew louder and more frequent, before she let out a mournful cry, before muttering so softly he almost couldn't hear her

"I'm so *sob* sorry. I have no excuse, I panicked. *sob*"

She felt his hands creep up to her neck. He grabbed it roughly, choking her slowly but surely, she didn't struggle, all he saw in her teary eyes was love and regret.

He stood up, taking her with him, pinning her against a wall.

The pain from his hands was nothing compared to the pain in her heart when she saw him snarl at her, the cold embrace of death much better than a life without him. She was sure she was going to die, she deserved it for what she had done, nonetheless she couldn't help but wince as she was pinned against the wall by her neck roughly. The hold was just a little too tight, making for a very slow suffocation, yet she fought against her body and did not struggle. Her eyes loving she looked him in the eyes, trying to speak but not getting her voice working she mouthed the words to him.

'I love you.'

Suddenly the extreme pressure in the room disappeared, she felt the choke hold loosen until it was just uncomfortable. Suddenly his eyes stopped glowing, and his snarl disappeared, giving her a mere flicker of hope. Although the apathetic cold face scared her, it was much better than the snarl of rage he had shown her before. One of his hands released her neck and brushed her hair out to the side, before cupping her face, he could see her eyes close in pleasure, and he could feel her straining to lean into his touch. He didn't miss the sigh of pleasure that escaped her lips. He didn't miss the burning love that seemed to emanate from her very being. He moved, he pressed her against the wall roughly once more, released the final hand from the choke hold and slid it down to her ass, groping her. She let out a deliciously feminine moan of pleasure, he used his other hand to grab the back of her head and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Ginny's eyes opened white in shock, only to flutter closed a second later as bolts of pleasure tore through her. She flung her arms around him in a vain attempt to pull him closer. Her soul sung in joy as she felt her broken heart mend in an instant, her sadness evaporated, her problems disappeared. He kissed her! Not only had he let her live, he actually kissed her, she couldn't believe how lucky she was. She didn't miss a beat as he picked her up from against the wall and threw her on the bed, before lying down with her and continuing the rather forceful makeout session. He ripped off her robe and she silently encouraged him with appreciative moans as her body was freed from the hot confines of the old robe. He ended the kiss and started nibbling and licking her neck, soothing the sore flesh from his earlier actions masterfully. She let out a quiet cry of ecstacy as he sucked on her neck, leaving a obvious hickey as a mark of sorts. For a while they just lay there, but eventually Naruto made a move to get up, until Ginny stopped him.

"N-naruto, does this mean..."

He looked at her and smiled warmly, she blushed bright red.

"Yes Ginny, all is forgiven. You should sleep now, you've been through a lot"

She blushed even brighter, until her face turned desperate as she saw him get up, she grabbed his arm again.

"C-can you... stay?"

He smiled warmly at her and laid back down. Catching her in a tight embrace again.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

She smiled and blushed, soon she curled up against him like a kitten. Falling asleep soon after.

* * *

><p>Unknown location<p>

"So Dumbledore, you have a bit of a problem on your hands?"

The old man frowned and stroked his beard softly

"Yes, not too long ago a young blonde man suddenly appeared in my office, as you know that is supposed to be impossible. Next he used a compulsion on me without his wand or even an incantation, it was the strongest I have ever felt by far, this dwarfs the Imperius curse!"

a man shrouded in shadows nodded thoughtfully.

"How did you break it?"

Dumbledore snorted in amusement.

"I Didn't."

"You didn't?"

"No, no matter how much I try, I cannot seem to break the compulsion, luckily he didn't tell me to keep him a secret, I would not have been able to resist it."

The man looked quite shocked for a moment, until he recomposed himself.

"Don't worry, it will be handled in time."

Dumbledore nodded and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Warmth, a delicious, blissful warmth coursed through her body as the first sliver of consciousness came to her, she let out a long quiet breathy moan as she felt him shift slightly. She smelled a warm musky scent and felt a dopey smile appear on her face. She heard his thundering heartbeat and she heard his calm breathing.<p>

She was happy.

Finally, after all this time, she finally felt happy and content. She had dated some random boys in the past in order to find her happiness, but this already felt so different. She felt safe in the arms of a man who she had met just two days ago, even while she was barely wearing anything more than her underwear. It was amazing how quickly it had all gone, and yet it felt so right when he held her, so safe and warm. She had seen him in battle, and though it was just a duel she knew he could have killed that boy within an instant of the start of the battle. She also knew that he was the most dangerous thing that she had ever encountered. No wizard could get any spells off because of his unbelievable speed, they would surely die. And yet to feel so safe near him. She felt one of her hands still entwined in his scalp and started to rub his head lovingly. Suddenly she heard a low purring noise from his chest area, she blushed bright red and rubbed a little more, the purring loudened. She felt his breath hitch and knew that he was awake. Suddenly he moved from under her, rolling over so that he was on top. His hands moved down her sides teasingly before coming up to her face. He brought his face so close to hers' that she could feel her heart beat in excitement. She felt him sniff her, blushing bright red in excitement as he let out a low groan in pleasure.

He brought his mouth to her ear and whispered seductively

"You smell so nice"

The tone in his voice excited her to no end, those piercing blue eyes focused only on her, the teasing feeling of his face almost but not quite touching hers. His musky scent sent her into a daze. He claimed her lips. His overpowering kiss taking her by force. She snaked her arms around him, pulling him flush up against her as he ravaged her mouth. Moaning as she felt his body pressed against her own, his lips moving, hers reacting desperately to his every touch. His hands started slowly exploring her body, sliding over her curves sensually. She shuddered with excitement as he slid a hand under her and started to massage her ass softly. She groaned in disappointment as he pulled away from her, only to gasp as he licked her neck teasingly, nipping and sucking occasionally, before whispering in her ear, his voice pure seduction.

"hmmm good morning, I trust you've slept well?"

She blushed and nodded, smiling happily at him. He smiled back with a warmth she had never felt before, causing her to go full tomato on him. His smile widened and he claimed her lips again, resuming his ravenous kissing. He was completely dominating her but for some reason this excited her beyond reason. She knew that it should feel completely wrong to be doing this so soon after meeting one another but it didn't. Even after he almost killed her yesterday everything he did to her felt so incredibly right, like he was meant for her. After their little moment Naruto had decided to go sleep a little longer, and she couldn't resist joining him so they slept some more.

_  
>Later.<p>

Ginny had woken up alone and she had found some clothes, a regular shirt, quite tight though, and some jeans. She was quite uncomfortable though, without Naruto nearby in this strange place. After wandering around she had found him sitting under a tree, it was already evening and in a moment of boldness she had sat down in between his legs, leaning against him contently. He was making it quite difficult for her though. Naruto had been breathing in her ear sensually for a long time now and he had been rubbing her stomach for about an hour. Every time he would fake going for a more sensitive spot, then fake out. It was driving her insane with longing. She had actually started panting from the excitement. Suddenly he stopped breathing and started kissing her neck softly. It was extremely erotic and she felt a burning warmth ignite deep inside of her. Every time she was silently encouraging him, even going as far as to groan in disappointment whenever he faked out. For some reason she wanted him to go farther. She didn't know why but it appeared her body agreed with her as she felt a small wet spot form between her legs.

She felt him smile teasingly whenever he would fake out, she knew that he was trying to drive her crazy, but she couldn't do anything to stop him. Suddenly she felt his breath on her ear again, and he whispered teasingly.

"awww are you getting excited?"

She moaned in affirmation, arching her back in longing. She felt like she was losing control so desperately ached her body in longing of something it had never had before. No matter how cute the boys had been she had never let them have her, it appears she was right to do so, for that feeling was nothing like the love she felt for Naruto. Suddenly she heard another teasing whisper.

"hmmmmm you want more Ginny?"

She couldn't reply quick enough and gave another affirmative moan, this time being rewarded as her lips were caught by his own in a passionate kiss as his hands finally started to stray. She relaxed into the kiss, it wasn't quite what she had expected after that tease but she wasn't going to complain. Her breath hitched as she felt his hands stray from their path. Actually going beneath her shirt now. She moaned sexily as his hands teased her bare skin. She actually gasped as he slithered one hand beneath her bra, before moaning encouragingly. And her pleas were heard. While he had to end the kiss he pulled her much closer, grinding his crotch into her ass as he ripped her shirt off and fondled her breast sensually. She moaned desperately, trying to encourage him. Her rational mind was slowly shutting down. Suddenly all of life seemed to stop as she felt his other hand rip her pants off. A realisation shot through her, and a smile came upon her face

'Finally..'

The very idea brought her happiness she had never known existed, the very thought was enough to make her entire life before this seem like nothing but a side note. If she was right as to how things would play out. Everything would change, but she welcomed it. She had never shown it but she had never really liked her life. She was born in a poor family, living her entire life on hand-me-downs doomed to never have anything of decent quality. She loved her parents but their relative poverty was really hard on her. Add to that a very protective mother and some overprotective brothers and you had one hell of a ride. She realised that she had simply been fooling herself. She had never been happy with her life, she had simply learnt to live with it. She had never really like Harry that much. He was just a celebrity, seemingly great and special, but in the end not worth the effort. While it was a sad realization to be sure, she would only realize the gravity that it would hold over her life much later on.

For now though she was way too caught up in the here and now to let her thoughts linger on the matter any longer, especially since Naruto was caressing her smooth thighs teasingly, stimulating the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs as he did so. She felt him get impatient and skip right to the chase. He slipped his hand into her panties and probed her wet slit. As he did so Ginny thrashed in pleasure. The pheromones activating slightly gave her immense pleasure, the amazing sexual tension from the last few days released slightly, and Naruto's stimulating touch brought her over the edge. She came instantly all over his hand, calling out his name desperately as she rode out her ecstacy. Once she was done however Naruto brought his hand to his face and sniffed it. His sensitive nose registering the entrancing scent of her young hormones, and a delicious scent he could not resist. He licked his fingers,lapping up her sexual juices right before her eyes, her gaze grew clouded with lust as she saw his tongue flick around wildly, and she couldn't help but shudder with a moan of phantom pleasure as all kinds of ideas flowed into her head.

Naruto gave an erotic groan of pleasure at the amazing taste. It tasted so full of life, a delicious filling sensation, incredibly sweet with a nice sour edge, brimming with pheromones of her own. He could not help but desire more of this taste and made his choice in an instant.

Ginny was suddenly caught in a blur of motion and suddenly she was upside down, looking up at the sky, before she could get her bearings she suddenly felt a burning sensation of pleasure around her slit. Moaning in pleasure she managed to prop herself up so she could see what was happening, and she saw the most erotic sight she had ever seen. Naruto was there, licking the slit of her pussy with just the tip of his tongue, he smiled at her seductively, and spoke in a voice that made her shudder to her very core with anticipation.

"Would you mind, Ginny?"

He punctuated his question by probing his tongue at her clit, sending her moaning into ecstacy.

"Aw, you don't want me to?"

She shot up, her face desperate, her body was aching for him, her soul was longing for him. She wanted him, no, she needed him. Especially now, when she was brought to the very point where her dreams the previous nights had ended.

"YES I DO!"

His smile turned roguish

"Are you sure?"

Her face stayed desperate, and she sounded like she was about to cry

"PLEASE!"

She beseeched him.

Naruto looked at her most sacred spot. The thin slit was glistening wet, quivering in anticipation, the sight and smell were irresistible even though he wanted to tease her more. He bent down and ran his tongue over her slit again, probing with more force this time, he wormed his way into her, and started exploring her walls. Brushing against them for the tasty treat that they held. Ginny arched her back and crossed her legs behind his head, screaming her pleasure to the heavens as she gave him a second helping, yelling his name in the throes of her pleasure. Naruto groaned at the exquisite taste and yet still wanted more. He snaked his tongue fully inside this time and even lengthened it, twisting and turning, wriggling its way deep inside of her. Ginny came multiple times during this endeavor, and now lay on the ground in a state best described as 'pleasure coma'. Once Naruto noticed this he hatched another devious plan. He had laid her on the ground and accelerated time in his little dimension to just before when she would wake up and laid on the grass, facing her. She groggily woke up and saw him looking at her, naked, with a disappointed look on his face.

She instantly realized what happened. She passed out from the amazing oral he gave her and he was left completely unsatisfied. She felt a spear go through her heart at the look of utter disappointment in her. She felt her happy feeling disappear. She crawled over to him as quick as she could, not being able to walk from her exploits from before she passed out. She claimed his lips in a desperate kiss, trying to convey her apologies. It was a kiss filled with emotion that refilled her confidence. She decided to make up for it and pushed him on his back

'don't worry, i'll make up for it'

She resolved to herself, she settled in front of him and looked at him with pleading eyes, she knew he was disappointed in her, she knew he was probably not in the most favorable of moods right know, but she just had to make up for it, she had to do something to apologize.

Naruto actually found it funny how absolutely adorable she looked like that. It was irresistible. It was a look showing him how much she loved him, it was so incredibly sexy, yet so submissive. He took her in his arms giving her a few teasing touches and groping her ass, yet not really touching anything else. He whispered to her.

"You have been a very bad girl Ginny"

He punctuated his statement by slapping her ass pretty hard, causing her to yelp in pain, only to moan in pleasure as his warm hands caressed the sensitive flesh. She tried to kiss him but he would not let her, it was pure torture to her.

"What do you have to say for yourself Ginny?"

Slap, another yelp, another moan.

"I'll make up for it I promise."

Naruto looked interested and inwardly she was sighing in relief. She did not know how much more denial she could take.

"And how are you planning to do that?"

"I'll do anything."

Naruto looked her straight in the eyes and smiled at her.

"That. Is the correct answer. Now I want this. Are you prepared to give it to me?.

He punctuated his statement by probing at her slit with his large cock. Her eyes grew glazed and she gave him a short kiss before whispering in his ear, grinding herself against him as she did so.

"I'll take anything as long as it's from you, Naruto."

She could feel him twitch in excitement and she felt herself slowly being penetrated. The pain was not there like she expected, instead she was washed away by a wave of pleasure and relief as he sheathed himself fully inside of her. She moaned in delicious ecstacy as he pumped himself in and out again and again. Every time he impaled her she almost came, his full size gave her untold pleasure, yet she managed to stay awake this time as Naruto took it up a notch and doubled his speed, sending her into her orgasm.

Naruto could not get over how deliciously tight this pussy was, he supposed It was to be expected, but he made sure that it would never loosen up as he continued pounding her deliciously tight passage. Meanwhile Ginny was holding on for dear life as she was pounded again and again, her mouth opened in a continuous scream of pleasure. Naruto decided that he better take it easy for now and let his restraints go. He buried himself completely inside of her and came inside her, causing her to come with him. Praising his name to the heavens. When they had come to their senses, Naruto turned to her, and whispered in her ear.

"Thank you"

She pulled him into a deep kiss and whispered back.

"No. Thank you Naruto, for making me happy."

And with that she fell asleep, and Naruto followed her, his member still inside of her.

Next morning

Ginny woke up to a very pleasurable feeling. She wiggled around only to have to stifle a long moan as she felt his dick buried deep inside of her. She looked at him to see him asleep. But lust claimed her. She started softly grinding herself into him. Moving him around as much as she could without waking him up, slowly impaling herself on his flaccid member. It just wasn't enough for her though. The lack of hardness made it impossible for her to ride him, no matter how desperately good it felt she couldn't reach the plateau of pleasure she so desired. Her moaning woke him up and the moment he woke up she felt his cock harden to maximum size immediately, causing her to come instantly. She was straddling him now, riding him as she had her orgasm. Naruto's eyes opened only to see Ginny riding him, caught up in the ecstacy. He decided to surprise her. He grabbed her torso and pulled her to him, allowing her to stay impaled on his member. Ginny moaned in startled pleasure as he pulled her in a deep kiss while he put both his hands on her ass.

"Good morning Ginny, ready for another round?"

He punctuated his statement by moving his hips, causing his member to move inside her, eliciting a scream of approval. It took her a while to process his words, but when she was done she was all for the idea, his body seemed to meld seamlessly to her own. She replied in equally mock seductive tone, which caused him to grin in mirth.

"Oh yesss that would be quite nice"

Naruto accepted her approval and began a treatment which was heaven for Ginny. He very slowly pumped in and out of her, providing maximum friction, as he made love to her slowly and lovingly. The treatment resounded with more than just her pleasure. She felt her heart well up in joy and her face erupt in an atomic blush as she stared deep into his eyes staring at her with love. It was a dream scenario, it could not have been more perfect. His hair messy from sleep provided his face with a loving deep look, the 5 hour shade on his face provided a sophisticated and intelligent air. His deep blue eyes resounded love as they stared into her very soul. She felt her soul erupt in joy and she almost cried in happiness.

The long loving strokes made her world erupt in pleasure even as her soul erupted in flames of love and lust. She became limp as the physical and emotional pleasure coursed through her body, moaning wantonly for more. Naruto was happy to oblige. He loved seeing that joy in her eyes, it made her so much more beautiful, maybe he'd stay here a bit longer than anticipated. His strokes became more powerful yet remained gentle, and Ginny knew he was close, and came once more, constricting herself on him, making him come from the sudden friction.

After they were done coupling he claimed her lips in a deep kiss, she arched her back to press into him more and responded in kind. After they parted she spoke quietly

"Naruto, I love you too damn much"

She felt him shift behind her and she was embraced again, he started kissing her neck after teasingly asking

"Is that a problem then?"

She shuddered in pleasure at his ministrations

"Not a problem at aaa-oh yeah that feels really nice"

She interrupted herself as Naruto switched to licking her neck lovingly. It was pleasurable to Ginny, it felt so erotic and was yet so innocent that it made her bubble inside.

"So why is it too much then?"

She sighed and gave up.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me"

She almost wince as she saw him frown at her, didn't he like that? Had she gone too far? She made sure to note it in the 'don't do again' folder. Naruto seemed to shrug it off and punished her by keeping his lips just out of range. Eventually she started getting desperate and when she seemed to start panicking, he kissed her, he felt her tense up for a moment, before relaxing immediately after and responding enthusiastically, locking her hand behind his head so that he couldn't pull away. Naruto didn't really mind and dominated the kiss, which she let him do happily as she settled comfortably in his arms.

Later

Naruto and Ginny were ready to go back to Hogwarts. Naruto had explained to Ginny that only an afternoon had passed in Hogwarts, and had told her not to ask anymore, which she reluctantly agreed to. She was more distressed when he told her that they wouldn't have much time once they got back to Hogwarts. But she eventually accepted it. Naruto held Ginny in an embrace as a portal opened beneath them once more. Swallowing them.

After they shared a goodbye kiss they separated.

In Hogwarts

Harry was walking through the hallway with his friend Ron, seeming to be having an articulate conversation.

"So you're saying you seen this guy appearing out of nowhere?"

Harry nodded to his friend.

"Yeah suddenly I got the shivers, and all of a sudden the clear sky became clouded and lightning struck."

Ron nodded

"Right, and then?"

Harry thought for a moment, before answering.

"I remember getting a really bad feeling, like my entire life was about to be ruined, and then people in the street started falling unconscious. I felt an ominous pressure press down on me."

Ron nodded attentively, and Harry continued on

"Then all of a sudden a large white door formed out of nowhere at the spot that the lightning struck, it opened to show that blonde guy stepping out. He looked around before he snapped his fingers, and instantly formed into a ball of light and shot in the direction of Hogwarts."

Ron shuddered.

"Aw that's creepy man! Magic without a wand? I felt it as well man, if you look at him you just feel like something is different , he's bad news. By the way have you noticed that Hermoine is acting weird today?"

Harry nodded

"Yeah, she's been all happy the entire day until lunch, afterwards she got more and more mopey, disappointed even. I've seen her looking around like she's waiting for someone. "

Suddenly Neville came running.

"Harry Harry! Have you heard? There's been a fight today!

They were instantly all ears, and Neville continued.

¨You remember that new blonde kid in our year?"

They nodded.

"Apparently some sixth year from ravenclaw picked a fight with him."

Ron got impatient.

"Right so what happened?"

"Well...ermm... the sixth year challenged him to a duel, they set the rules to anything goes besides killing or maiming, and that blond guy proceeded to completely decimate him with a japanese sword that he made appear out of nowhere somehow. It was really awesome because he suddenly disappeared and then he was suddenly behind that other guy with his sword to his throat, going all "Yield" and stuff"

They eventually ignored his ramblings as soon as they had gotten the gist of it. And went off, articulately discussing this new information.

Hermoine was walking around the hallway, depressed, she missed Naruto, he had told her that he would find her later but she missed him. She had tried to find him but he was nowhere to be seen, she was just wandering around now, without goal or direction, when she was suddenly pinned to the wall roughly, she was about to panic when she heard sniffing and a familiar seductive voice.

"Long time no see."

Her heartbeat doubled as an intoxicating scent entered her nose and a happy smile graced her face.

'Naruto'

She flung her arms around him without hesitation and moaned when he pressed into her. Her body set on fire,making her feel hot and bothered in the stuffy robe. She pulled him into a secret passage, where she happily let him dominate her. One of his hands slid down and groped her ass, causing Hermoine to arch her back and moan in ecstacy. She moaned as he brought the other up to her face and traced her features, closing her eyes in pleasure. Once she opened her eyes again she was entranced by those deep blue eyes of his, staring directly into her soul. She shuddered and moaned in delight as he put his hands on her hips, pulled her into a deep kiss, grinding his hips against her as he did so. Hermoine moaned into the kiss and grinded against him happily, and as she felt waves of pleasure course through her body, she felt all her worries disappear and her world erupt in bliss. His teasing touch was driving her crazy, his grinding almost made her go insane with longing, the satisfaction from the kiss made her ache for more. His dominating presence made her mewl in submissive pleasure, he ripped her robe off, she let him, gasping into the kiss as the cold air cooled her burning body. His hands on her bare skin sent her heartbeart into overdrive, his hands on her panty clad ass made her moan in ecstacy. He ended the kiss and start nibbling her neck, relishing in her encouraging moans. Hermoine moved her head so he would have better access to her neck and moaned in ecstacy whenever he groped her ass in the rhythm of their grinding. She felt so alive and it was all because of him.

Couple of days later.

Naruto had made friends with a fourth year from Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood. He had become interested in her, she acted aloof and strange, but he sensed great selfdoubt in her, and he wanted to see what could come of it. Currently they were sitting under a tree, she was sitting in between his legs, sunbathing as they talked. The conversation had ground to a hold however as Naruto had laid one of his hands on her face stroking it softly as she lay there. She had laid her head back in bliss at the simple but pleasurable feeling. He could feel her tense up slowly, until she suddenly started crying, sitting up sobbing over something.

"No! I don't deserve this."

"What do you mean Luna?"

"I-I'm too ugly! I'm plumpy, my hair is crap, I have curves like a cardboard box, my nose is ugly and my eyes are weird, I don't deserve this!"

Naruto had embraced her after she spoke. She tensed up but eventually relaxed. He whispered in her ear.

"Do you want me to make it all better Luna? Do you want me to turn you into someone I wont mind making mine?"

She had looked at him through teary eyes.

"C-can you?"

He had nodded, smiling warmly at her. She had blushed and nodded eagerly. He flashed them to his own dimension and plopped them both down in a bed, stripped to their underwear. He had told her to sleep and Luna was forced to comply due to her emotional exhaustion. And as she reveled in the pleasure of his warmth next to her, he altered her body. Her skin became glossy, soft and slightly tanned. Her hair became silky soft and turned a slightly dark blonde color. Her face lengthened and her eyes were fixed, turning a crystal light blue in the process. Her nose thinned and her lips gained volume. Her short puddy legs turned long, full and soft. Her ass grew nice and round and she gained an hourglass figure, her breasts grew to at least E size. Her stomach grew toned and her very innards changed. All of this not even felt by the now immensely beautiful girl. When she woke up in the morning she felt better somehow, she had blushed at her situation, and had to fight herself to leave the bed but eventually she managed to find a full body mirror. What she saw stunned her. All her existing features were refined, she had gained curves like a sports car, her hair and her face were now so beautiful. Her legs were killer now and her breasts were magnificent. She had felt and she had changed down there too. She was now completely hairless and she somehow felt desirable.

When she had finished admiring her new self she had walked back to the bedroom, swaying her hips and feeling great.

When she turned the corner she saw him shirtless, sitting up in the bed looking at her. Her face grew atomic at the intense look he gave her, she shivered under his gaze, shuddering in anticipation as she saw him slowly getting up from the bed. She fidgeted as she saw the bulge in his boxers grow significantly, and she almost went insane with anxiety as he slowly circled her. She felt him come up behind her, his muscular chest was pressed into her back, his hands exploratory tracing her new curves softly. She shivered under his touch and almost let out a moan of longing as she felt his hot breath on her ear. His hand rested on her stomach, setting fire to her core. He whispered seductively in her ear as he pulled her closer.

"you like the new you?"

She was still unconfident, even though she had seen herself being beautiful, she was still unsure of herself.

"D-do you?"

she asked back in broken whisper, desperation emanating from her very being. She held hope, oh yes she did but she was so desperately afraid that he would say no. She moaned as she felt one hand grab one of her large breasts, his other rubbing just above her pantyline.

"Of course I do, you look amazing, I wouldn't mind making you mine right now."

She heated up immensely, she felt him caressing her body so erotically, his praise lighting the fire once again. She leaned back into him, his touch was electricity. She turned around and asked once more, looking him straight in the eye.

"R-really?"

He smiled and nodded to her, causing her whole face to go red, lust entering her eyes. She claimed his lips, moaning hungrily into the kiss for more. Walking him back onto the bed she pushed him so that she was laying on him. She never broke the kiss and grinded herself into him hungrily. Her kiss was filled with emotions and Naruto could admit that it was incredibly erotic, her body glistening with a thin layer of sweat. Her cheeks red from blush, and her eyes filled with lust and love, her dynamite body pressing into him and her moaning for more.

She ended the kiss and ripped her underwear off. Speaking seductively into his ear.

"Take me then, mylord, make me yours alone!"

He looked at her with a look that made her whole world erupt in fire as his lust resounded through her body.

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been this sure about anything"

He nodded and ripped his shorts off. He rolled over so that he was on top, leaning back to inspect her glistening slit. She was shown his member then and her thoughts alone made her whimper in pleasure. He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly slid in, there was no pain, only pleasure.

Luna let out a scream of pleasure as Naruto's huge dick sheathed itself fully within her. The entire world suddenly felt right, like something was set right that was always wrong. She felt her soul sing in joy as it finally connected to his. As he held still inside of her she looked at him through half lidded eyes, sexily moaning.

"More mylord, more!"

she laid back, her hands desperately clutching at his back, her sexy moans for more as she laid there, as well as her roleplaying made him twitch in excitement and begin pumping into her deeply. With every thrust she moaned in pleasure, and several times she screamed for more as Naruto teased her.

"Don't stop mylord! More! More master, give me more!"

Every time he increased his power and pace, and every time she came, she would scream his name ins pleasure. When Naruto finally came she smiled seductively at him.

"Thank you mylord, that was amazing, am I yours now? Or do I need to prove myself?"

She really took the roleplay far, but it made him really horny. He shoved his cock in her face, playing along. Seductively answering her.

"Oh not quite yet girl, you are not quite done."

Her eyes glazed over as she smelled the pheromones coming from his member. He could sense her lust increase and she sexily licked the tip of his cock, before licking it like it was a lollipop. Naruto groaned in pleasure from her lips and tongue and after a little bit she took his head in her mouth, trying to get as much of him in her as she could. She moaned from the lust she felt as she devoured his entire member, sucking on it as much as she could. After five minutes she managed to make him come, eagerly swallowing his cum. After she was done she looked at him questioningly.

He grinned seductively and told her to get on her hands and knees. Her eyes glazed over at the anticipation and her body shivered with phantom pleasure. She felt him penetrate her pussy once more to get his dick nice and wet, before he slowly penetrated her ass. She moaned in unreal pleasure as he started pumping in and out, moaning like a whore in heat as she was fucked in her ass. He closed her legs only to watch her come instantly at the added friction. It was unbelievably tight for him as well, he came soon after. He turned her over so that she was on her back and grabbed her head roughly, pulling her into a deep kiss. She squirmed happily under his touch and returned the kiss readily, she arched her back into his chest and moaned seductively. She loved every single touch, all her worries became insignificant. Her self doubt faded away slowly and she had him to thank for all of it. It felt like his touch left a trail of fire on her skin, it felt like his lips emanated pure pleasure. She felt like she might be addicted, but she just couldn't find it in herself to care. They separated and fell asleep, a quiet night awaiting.

Next morning

Luna woke up in an empty bed, she shivered at the phantom cold that went through her as she felt around for him but did not find him. She opened her eyes sleepily, seeing that the room had once again changed. She was sure that there was no open balcony yesterday.

As soon as she registered the balcony she saw Naruto standing there, looking out over the forest and the sunrise. She groaned in protest and slowly got up. Realizing he couldn't hear her from his spot uncertainty rose in her.

'Was it all a dream? A-am I still ugly?'

She could feel a panic coming on.

'It was. Wasn't it'

Desperate to check she sneaked into the bathroom, gasping in relief as she saw the same body she remembered. She had more time to check herself out now. She felt kind of stiff and sticky, but she didn't really mind. She put on a white pair of panties, and smiled seductively at the mirror. She put on a sleepy face and sneaked behind him. Wrapping her arms around his waist and laying butterfly kisses all over his back. She seductively moaned his name to get his attention.

"Hmmmmmm Narutoooooooo"

She heard him grunt in acknowledgement, but other than that he didn't react at all. She found it strange and it made her lose some of her confidence in her action.

'what if it was just a one night stand to him? What if he just wanted a quick fuck?'

She felt tears welling up, she let out a sob, feeling him tense up as soon as he heard it. She almost shrunk back as she felt him move fast. Before she could blink he turned around and embraced her, putting one of his hands on her face caressing it softly, she could hear the caring in his voice as he whispered soothing words to her, she could feel his concern wash over her, her heartbeat quickened as she felt her white knight fantasies being fulfilled, an atomic blush slowly taking over her face. She realized that she was stupid to doubt him, he was just teasing her. He was so good at it though, She felt all bubbly and happy inside and closed her eyes as he slowly stroked her face.

"Sssssshhhhh it's okay Luna, calm down."

he brought his face close to her own, looking her straight in the eyes as he asked her worriedly.

"Relax Luna, what's wrong?"

Her heart almost exploded in excitement as it beat frantically, she could feel his hot breath on her face, she could feel herself getting lost in those deep blue eyes

She felt really bad about making him worry, but she thought she might as well tell him, lest she make it worse.

"I'm sorry, I was afraid that I was just a quick fuck to you. It was silly of me."

He smiled seductively at her, causing her heart to flutter and her breath to hitch.

"Silly girl, don't you remember last night? I made you mine Luna."

The very idea of being his alone sent shivers down her spine. She felt blood rush to her head as she became even redder, her eyes were half lidded. Her breath hitched as she heard him whisper possessively in her ear.

"Luna, You are mine."

His words sent a wave of carnal pleasure through her, her soul relishing in and nurturing her connection with him. She unconsciously let out a low moan and pressed herself into him, her eyes glazed over and she lost herself completely in his eyes. She felt his hands roam possessively over her body, eliciting a moan as he groped her ass. She felt him take a deep sniff of her scent. He whispered in her ear.

"You smell heavenly"

This was her limit. She felt her body heat up immensely, she felt a fire of arousal ignite deep inside of her and every sensation was heightened. She wanted to kiss him but she couldn't move. She looked at him in confusion, panic rising as she felt she could move everything fine, but her body just seemed to refuse to listen to her. She saw his grin turn devilish and knew that he had done something. She knew that she couldn't move so she held still, realizing that he was going to drive her crazy, but not being able to do anything. She mewled in protest. Only realizing her mistake when his grin grew wider.

He started nibbling on her neck, she could only surrender, moaning in pleasure, he sucked on her neck softly, leaving a red mark and a girl shivering beneath him. His hands traced her curves and he grabbed one of her breasts softly and started kneading it sensually. Luna let out a scream of pleasure and moaned urgently.

She wanted him to kiss her, this teasing was driving her insane. His complete dominance excited her, it made her lust for him even greater, it was so good, yet not enough. The anticipation was killing her. Naruto moved his face even closer to hers, just hovering over her lips with his own. He whispered possessively.

"whose are you, Luna?"

She gave her answer in an urgent breathy voice, panting from the anticipation.

"Yours, I am yours and yours alone."

He smiled lovingly at her, causing her to gasp, and kissed her tenderly, softly yet deeply moving his lips against her as he lovingly kissed her lips. Luna felt her knees buckle at the tenderness of the kiss. Her face became the purest crimson, and she kissed him back just as tenderly. The love resounded through her very being and the kiss became filled with emotions, his confidence met her self doubt, her love met his, his passion heated her body and his lust threatened to drive her crazy. She melded her body to his perfectly before pulling him back to the bed, causing him to fall on top of her, but the kiss continued. As they struggled to get their clothes of the kiss continued, and only when he finally sheathed himself inside her again they finally separated. She broke free with a moan of pleasure, opening her eyes again she saw him looking at her with love in his eyes. She felt her heart beat happily in joy and she put one hand on his face.

"I Love you."

She spoke in a breathy voice, her half lidded eyes beaming love to directly from her soul. His eyes widened, then softened and he laid a soft kiss in her on her lips.

"I love you too, Luna"

Her eyes widened and her face grew atomic, she almost cried from happiness, her heart stopped beating for a second, before accelerating to a frantic pace, she asked him in a hopeful voice.

"Y-you do?"

He looked at her seriously for just a moment, and it scared her immensely, before he smiled, which soothed her, however she might dread the answer.

"I do, Luna, there is a but involved though..."

She was scared, what if he said that he can't be with her? What if he just ended everything between them?

"You must realize, Luna, that I will never be a one woman man, there will always be others, but-"

She cut him off by putting her fingers to his mouth.

"Sssshhhhhhhh, I don't mind, as long as you can be with me, you can do whomever you like, just tell me that you can be with me, please!"

He smiled lovingly at her and nodded, when he saw her relax he captured her lips in a tender kiss, before whispering in her ear softly.

"I can, and I will, I just had to tell you about it."

When he saw her nod he moved his hips, making love to her tenderly. The experience was heightened now that she knew that she could be with him, every deep stroke had her loving him more, every deep stroke drove her to cloud nine and back, and he never stopped staring lovingly in her eyes. It left her with a warm happy feeling long after he had fallen asleep on top of her, she spent hours looking at his sleeping face with a warm smile on her own, before sleep claimed her too, and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Later

Naruto had Pulled Ginny into a secret passage, catching her in a passionate kiss that she was all too happy to go along with. During the kiss he had slipped a note into her pocket, completely unnoticed by the redhead. She had only noticed it hours later when class had long ended, and she was glad that she only discovered it so late. It said:

Meet me around the corner from the commons room at 18:00, don't wear warm clothes, if you get cold i'll keep you warm.

Naruto.

She was glad that she was sitting on her bed when she found it, she felt her heart clench and jump for joy, she felt her face go red and she let out a sigh of happiness as she clutched the note to her chest, as if she feared that it wasn't really there. Her face became dreamy as she thought of Naruto. When she snapped out of her happy daze it was almost 18:00 already. She hurried downstairs and walked around the corner, out of sight of the others, she was suddenly embraced and she felt both of them falling through another of those portals. She wasn't frightened this time though. When she managed to regain her senses she melted into his embrace as he whispered in her ear.

"How do you feel about camping?"

Confused she whispered back.

"Camping?"

She felt him smile as he responded.

"Oh yes, just the two of us by the camp fire, alone, how does that sound?"

a small smile of happiness graced her face and she felt her body heat up.

"But won't it be cold?"

She knew she was asking stupid questions, she had started breathing hard from the excitement, her face red from anticipation.

She felt him kiss her neck softly, before licking it slowly. Ginny let out a breathy moan as her knees buckled,

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that, if you get cold I'll help you get warm."

His voice was full of implications, yet gave her no definite answers, as soon as she had agreed Naruto had shown her the campfire and they had dinner of meat roasted above a campfire. As soon as they were done they had settled into a comfortable silence. Ginny however longed for his touch, and had started shivering in mock shivers while staring at him longingly. Naruto had noticed this but had purposely ignored it for a while. Before he quickly pulled her in his lap and slowly and gently embraced her.

Ginny moaned in delicious bliss as the warmth from his skin set fire to her very being, She felt his hands settling possessively on her hips when he whispered in her ear.

"Is this better?"

Her eyes were half lidded with desire as she responded in a breathy voice.

"Much better"

She felt his lips on her neck again, the delicious ministration slowly driving her crazy. She felt one of his hands leave her hips and grab the back of her head. She felt her head being turned and her lips being claimed by his. Ginny returned the kiss with much vigor. Somehow he had managed to turn her around in his hands without ever breaking the kiss and she leaned forward so that he fell back, ending up with her straddling him kissing him hungrily, pressing herself into him, his arms around her providing her with all the warmth she could wish for. Eventually they separated, a thin line of saliva connecting them for just a moment longer. They looked straight in each others' eyes, Ginny put a soft hand on his face.

"I love you so much"

She was scared when he looked at her with a serious face on, scared that he would tell her that it meant nothing to him, that she was just being played, even though she trusted him with her very soul she couldn't help but be afraid. He put his own hand on her face, caressing it softly before stating.

"You know you'll never be the only one right?"

She looked relieved that he didn't end it, she didn't care. As long as he could be with her she wouldn't mind that he may love someone else. She laid a soft kiss on his lips, before responding in a breathy whisper.

"I don't care."

"I love you"

A small smile of hope graced her face, her voice urgent.

"Y-you do?"

He smiled tenderly at her and answered in a sincere voice.

"Yes, I do"

She felt her heart stop as she saw the loving smile on his face, she felt her face go atomic, her thoughts faded into a warm fuzzy cloud as her soul was filled with happiness, and she responded as if synchronized when he pulled her down for a tender kiss, and even though they had done more before, Ginny could not help but feel her heart stop for a moment as his lips touched hers and he kissed her tenderly. Her heart soared as bliss filled her very being and she melded her body to his. Eventually they ended the kiss, and Naruto told her that that they had to go to sleep now, she was confused and disappointed, she wanted more.

Nonetheless they got up and entered the tent, only to find a single sleeping bag, Ginny blushed as she saw Naruto grin deviously, He stripped down to his boxers and crept into the bed, beckoning Ginny to come.

"Come Ginny, we only have one sleeping bag. Would you mind sharing?"

She blushed furiously but stripped down to her underwear anyway and settled next to him, the space was cramped, they both fit, but they didn't have much room, it was hot too, she felt his body radiating with heat, his hot breath. He seemed to have fallen asleep. Ginny was disappointed, this was not what was supposed to happen!

He was supposed to take her again and again. She couldn't sleep, she was way too horny, she felt her juices flowing slowly, and her hand inched downwards, into her panty. She inserted her fingers into herself, relieved from the pleasure, but it was not what she wanted. Suddenly it seemed as if her wish was to be granted as his strong wrist held the offending arm in a rock solid grip. He brought her hand upwards and licked her juices right of her fingers. Ginny shivered in pleasure and whimpered for more. She felt his lips teasing her neck and she heard him whisper.

"Did you really believe that I was just going to go to sleep like that?"

He grinded himself into her, she could feel his rock hard member moving against her and she moaned again, she felt his fingers slowly slide down her panties and probe at her core. She arched her back in pleasure, which Naruto gladly took advantage of as he grabbed one of her perky breasts and kneaded it sensually.

Cliffhanger!

You will have to wait to see what happens

Review!


End file.
